In The Middle of a Battlefield
by TheDreamersMistress
Summary: .:SasuSaku:. Sasuke's only goal in life is to save his brothers, by destroying the one who destroyed them, but how can he do that when the evil eye is taking him away to save his brother. Emerald eyes will just have to try harder to find the good in him.


_**Chapter 1**_

_**Sasuke's P.O.V**_

The small metal chinks clanked together as I pulled them up past my knee and fastened them around my waist. The chest's mail was more difficult to lift with the plate shoulder parts, but I managed. I starred into the mirror with my battle armor fully assembled. The glistening Uchiha fan on my right breast plate shone brightly in the moonlight as I examined myself. Grabbing the sword next to me on the chipped wooden table and put it in its admirable sheath. Smirking at the shining armor I grabbed my helmet and headed for the door. Unhooking the latch I opened the door slowly. Almost instantaneously I was surrounded by chambermaids, soldiers, and squires getting ready for the siege to be happened at the Hyuuga Village. I backed up against the stonewall so I wouldn't be trampled by the men and women running from room to room and waited for the surge to be passed. The smell of sweat, rusting metal, and many body odors filled the air and I reeled back into the little room I got ready in.

Pre-battle time was always had these four qualities that made it so overwhelming: smell, anxiety, fear, and excitement. No one was ever ready to take action and it never went expected. I always hated the fighting and the wars. No sense to them at all, but to take land and conquer family names and castles. It seemed ridiculous to me. The cycle never ended with this. One family took someone's land, then that family became powerful, then that family got more enemies trying to take their land, unless your powerful that is, then some people tended to leave you alone or join you. The second option was never available for the Uchiha's. The village we were attacking was a powerful family doomed by their leaders, and by their choices, ours were as well.

"Sasuke!" An eager voice yelled over the commotion. I looked over the crowds of metal helmets and slick, greasy hair. I spotted my brother before he yelled again. Smirking I moved through the crowds smoothly making my way towards him. He was smiling broadly making me go along with it and producing a smile of my own. "Sasuke." He said calmly, softer in a way and placed a hand on my shoulder. My fraternal twin was my opposite of me, but he made the ease of our battle fade into oblivion, which was why I needed him.

"Naruto." I nodded at him accordingly keep my emotional façade intact, and we began heading down the corridor together. My brother turned towards me another smile on his face, almost as bright as the other one.

"Are you ready?" Naruto yelled over the clanking of metal and the screeching of chambermaids trying to get everyone in order.

"I'm always ready. I have to be when your fighting Naruto." I said smirking. His blue eyes sparkled with merriment at my joking in this intense hour, but instead of letting it go he scrunched his eyebrows and pouted.

"Who are you to talk?" Naruto yelled again, still joking, but gaining some heat to the conversation. "Your always pulling out the big attacks and wasting your energy. The last fight nearly destroyed the harvest this year!" I knitted my brows and felt my smirk disappear. I remember all too well about the last battle. Calling upon the ancient element of lightening was only for the elders but it was needed to banish the sea monster from the waters of Azara.

I hadn't practiced as much as I was told to before even thinking about using it in battle. I admit it did get out of control and nearly destroy the forest and harvest, but with Itachi's help, it got under control. As soon as I thought his name I felt a piercing sensation of guilt. Itachi… My older brother… Once claimed a murder then declared a hero when he destroyed Danzo, one of the elders that hated the Uchiha's. Danzo, the one who ordered Itachi to do unspeakable things… Itachi's noble sacrifice of his eyes… I gritted my teeth and kept my gaze locked forward as we advanced to the inner chambers. I was so lost in the thought bubble of hate and regret that I didn't notice Naruto's frantic worriment at my livid expression.

"Sasuke?" Naruto asked as he pulled me back before we entered the chamber. I turned sharply to him. His blond hair glistened from sweat and his blue eyes held anxiety. He looked exactly like uncle Minato, the brave man he was had generously offered his genes to Naruto, my opposite. I softened up a bit and nodded at him. "You alright?" He continued a bit more sternly. I nodded again and looked forward.

"I was just thinking…" I drawled out and looked at the double bolted wooden doors to the chamber. "About Itachi." I continued. Naruto stiffened at my side, he too had the same feeling and soft spot for our blind brother. We both felt that Itachi shouldn't have had to sacrifice his eyes for the Uchiha clan or for the death of Danzo. He was the pride of our family and now he was the one who walked into walls and did not speak. A hero in the clan, a pity in the household.

"Itachi…" Naruto murmured in a slight sadness and regret as I had thought of it. He snapped out of it a little bit and grabbed the latch and opened the heavy wooden doors. "This is for you." He whispered again, but more strongly with strong emotion in his voice and he slammed the door opened. I smiled a little at his enthusiasm that I seemed to lack, but he made up for it in the long run.

"For you." I whispered in agreement and walked in with Naruto. Itachi never leaving my mind as we walked into the soldier crowded room that reeked of the smell I hated more than anything.

* * *

"Will soldiers, Naruto and Sasuke Uchiha please come up to the stage." Captain Iruka yelled from the top of the stage. I scrunched my eyebrows together and looked at Naruto. This was not part of the pre-battle simulation. Iruka was supposed to give a grand speech of how we would win and the Hyuuga would finally be defeated. Naruto shrugged and began the way up through the soldiers and some of the other captain, who would scare most young children. I followed as well making sure Naruto and I would not get lost.

Iruka smiled at us and handed Naruto and I a roll of parchment that was tied with a small red bow with the Uchiha fan as the seal. I undid my eyebrows and could feel the small amount of shock on my face and took the papers.

"As the sons to Fugaku Uchiha, the past Captain of the Uchiha's, and the successors to the whole Uchiha clan, you two are now the leading Captains of this siege on the Hyuuga village." Suddenly, I felt once again my emotions mix up in a jumble instead of pride and happiness I felt sorrow and pain. I looked at Naruto and he seemed to be excited and pained at the same time, opposite to mine. This was supposed to be Itachi's role. This was Itachi's job! I couldn't take this from him and neither could Naruto, even if he was betraying my feelings.

I took an angry glance around and saw the whole army watching us in anticipation. I griped the parchment in my hand and crinkled it in a fist. I turned to Naruto and he seemed to understand my words that were lost in my throat that was thick with fury and remorse.

"Thank you Iruka," Naruto began quietly and turned to the army and punched his fist in the air and put on a big false smile. "Tonight…" Naruto paused to the army to gather their excitement. It was a common move, get the army tensed and ready for the battle and then release their energy of anxiety into positive excitement before the did anything risky, I'm surprised I didn't think of it at first. Well then again as my opposite, Naruto can make other people do well, I on the other hand have a hard time getting myself to even see right and wrong. "Tonight… WE TAKE HYUUGA!" Naruto yelled eagerly and the soldiers responded and cheered for their new Captain. I grimaced and moved through the now eager and excited soldiers.

* * *

Itachi… What about Itachi? Naruto betrayed me and forgot about Itachi. Itachi for goodness sake! What about him? Where was he? How did he fit into this fight? Just a dedication? That would never satisfy him… What he needed from a battle was a not a simple speech of appreciation. It was bloodshed of the worse kind. Sometimes I feared he had become one of the evil blood demons of Satan, but then I realized it could be worse. He could be like Gaara… or even Hidan! At least Gaara got over it… I shivered at the memory of Gaara and his obsession with blood.

I clanked all the way to the bridge between countries. The stone bridge under me was cold through my metal shoes and made me shiver a little. Grasping the edge of bridge I looked into the night sky and saw many twinkling stars. Stars that some men would never see again. Stars that seemed to be so far away that no man could ever comprehend. I sighed and looked down into the water below me, not wanting to look at the stars.

"Sasuke-kun!?" I heard from behind me. I turned and saw the bob of red hair coming at me. I frowned and reeled away quickly. I knew who that was, it was the only explanation for the eagerness. That red hair could only mean… One of my many possessors…

"Gah!" I yelled and covered my head and torso and braced for the impact.

"Oh little Sasuke-kun!" The bob of red hair latched on to me and squeezed me through the expense of the metal. "My little Sauske-kun is finally a captain!" Sasori yelled happily. Even in just his nightgown he could still knock me down a step in my pride. (**A/N: Who didn't think it was Karin? :D**)

"Sasori! Aren't you supposed to be resting!?" I yelled trying to release myself from the motherly Sasori and his breathtaking hold. Only on the battlefield could you think Sasori was a vicious man. To me and Naruto he was the mother we never had.

"Ha! And miss out on my little Sasuke-kun's initiation on Captain! I don't think so!" Sasori yelled as proudly as any parent would. "Where is little Naruto-kun? He was initiated as well wasn't he?" Sasori suddenly turned worried and anxious.

"Naruto's gathering the soldiers together for battle. He should be done in a few minutes." I said coldly wishing Naruto was here to distract him from myself. I took a step backwards away from him or any assaults he may try. "I'll ask again Sasori, shouldn't you be in bed?" Sasori turned to me and his eyes glinted of some humor for a minute before he went serious. Sasori was only serious when it came to me and Naruto, as if we were his own children. Which we were… He raised us since we were around the age of 3 and 4 when our parents died. He was somewhat close to Itachi then. 2 days after the funeral Sasori came over to give Itachi orders from their captains. Naruto was the one who answered the door and… it was like love at first sight. I was another victim of that love, except, unlike Naruto, I didn't give it back as quite enthusiastically

"I needed to tell you and Naruto-chan something Sasuke-kun… But I can see that it will just be your ears hearing it." I stared at him blankly waiting for him to continue. I wasn't sure where this was going, but hopefully something non-threatening.

"There's an Uchiha down in Hyuuga." Sasori began gouging my expression. I gave nothing away for it would disrupt his serious mood and get him back to congratulating me. Sasori smirked and turned his head to the side starring at the tree.

"His name is Madara Uchiha. I don't expect him to give you much trouble. Though if you do meet him you will note that he's very…" Sasori dropped off the last of his sentence and starred at me with a new look to his face. I had seen it on very few people including my brother. It was the face of madness yet grave depression. I knitted my brows and took a step forward. Sasori was never like this around me. Itachi was the only one he could act this around. And even then I had to hide in different rooms and listen closely to figure out what was going on.

Sasori took a step away from me and held out his hand as if protecting me from something. His eyes didn't betray his emotions as he shook his head roughly. "Don't.. Sasuke.." He murmured with absolute insanity. I cringed back and felt pity for my adopted mother. "I want you to give me your full attention…" He continued. The tone in his voice made me realize the seriousness of this conversation.

"Madara Uchiha should never come near you. Do not let Madara come close to you. If he does I want you to tell me Sasuke. Tell any of Itachi-kun's friends. Don't worry about Naruto, just do not let Madara come near you. He… He has ways of taking what's important." Sasori said and I could tell by the mad look in his eyes that he wouldn't continue with his thought. I nodded quickly and advanced towards Sasori again trying to comfort the insane man.

"Sasori-san?!" I heard Naruto call from across the bridge. I stopped my advances and glanced quickly at Naruto gaining speed towards us. Sasori looked over my shoulder and all traces of seriousness had disappeared. I sighed and moved out of the way so he had free reign to attack my brother with his "loving gestures".

"Is that my little Naruto-chan?!" Sasori called across the bridge and ran to him gingerly. I swear I saw Naruto's eyes sparkle with europhia at seeing his adopted mother. The soldiers behind the embracing couple snickered. I rolled my eyes at their stupidity. Surely they must now by now the power of the Uchiha family. Turning to them, I squared my shoulders and prepared my voice.

"Soldiers!" I yelled at the top of my voice. The venom added from my talk with Sasori made them silent and emotionless right away. Their stance held an equal amount of fear and I knew they remembered Itachi right away from my attitude. Even if that wasn't true, I'm sure Sasori through in a maddening glare as well. Keeping my mouth a sneer I continued, "The Hyuuga Village is this way! If you do not feel adequate to fulfill your duties, I suggest you report yourself to Captain Pein! He would love to reassign you…" I left the threat hang and marched onward to our designated location, enjoying the brief sense of authority I had over them.

* * *

_**This is my first story on this account! I've been on FF in the past, but I decided to restart since I got my laptop back :D! Thank you for reading this story, I hope you enjoy.**_

_**The next chapter will be more exciting I promise! **_

_**Please Review! I disclaim!! Do not be afraid of harsh comments, that is how I get better at my writing **__**J**_


End file.
